mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Walker
is a main character in Mech-X4. He is portrayed by Nathaniel Potvin. Information Ryan is a freshman at Bay City High who has technopathy – the extraordinary ability to control technology with his mind. His talent mysteriously awakens MECH-X4, a giant 150-foot robot built by an elusive genius-in-hiding to defend their town against impending doom. Personality Ryan is the leader of the Mech X-4 Team. He has a great attitude and tries to do what's best for the team, but sometimes loses focus as what's right. He also rises to occasions and is not afraid to stand up to his older brother, Mark. Powers and Abilities *'Technopathy' - Ryan has a unique ability, he can control technology using his mind, even the simplest of appliances, such as lamps. People who have Technopathy are known as Technopaths, when using his ability the irises of his eyes glow a light blue color. However, Ryan cannot control technology that isn't turned on. **'Explosion Inducement' - Ryan is capable of making technology and electronics explode with his mind. (Let's Survive in the Woods!) **'Remote Control' - Ryan is able to control MECH-X4 from outside the robot for short periods of time. (Let's Go Clubbing!) Relationships Mark Walker Main Article: Ryark Mark is Ryan's adoptive (Ryan is adopted, not Mark) older brother. They are quite the opposite, since Mark is a confident athlete while Ryan isn't. However, Mark has shown to be there for his brother despite his popularity and vice-versa. Harris Main Article: Rarris Harris is one of Ryan's best friends and the intelligent one of the four. Ryan was deeply concerned and shocked when he thought Harris was dead in Let's Call It Mech-X4!. They might not think alike sometimes, but they always have each others' backs. Spyder Main Article: Ryder Spyder is one of Ryan's best friends and the daredevil of the three. Instead of training and being responsible, like Harris probably prays for every day, he and Ryan like having fun and being reckless (like playing hockey with a monster heart). Ryan felt bad for doubting Spyder in Let's Get Some Air! after Spyder gave up his one chance to hangout with Cassie, his crush, to help his friends out in a time of need. Quotes }} }} Trivia * He is a technopath. * He is the pilot of Mech-X4. * He uses skateboarding as a way to unwind. * He loves to camp. * He has a habit of saying "I love you, bye!" really quickly when he's nervous. * His nickname is "Ry Guy", which is only used by his family and close friends. * He still wears "Save Spyder" t-shirt that was made to support a crowdfunding campaign to fix Spyder's leg. * He still has his childhood teddy bear, which Principal Grey thinks he's too old for. * He likes playing pranks on people to get back at them, but it doesn't always work out for him. Gallery Userbox Code: Ryan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Technopaths Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1